


Você Nunca Quer Se Apegar

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Você mergulha no trabalho como nunca havia feito antes, e você lê em seus números, sente em suas previsões como se estivesse gravado com água-forte em sua pele, mesmo com os dados limitados – eles estão vindo, mais rápido, constantemente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrossPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrossPrincess/gifts).
  * A translation of [You Never Mean To Get Attached](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735672) by [GrossPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrossPrincess/pseuds/GrossPrincess). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzido com a permissão do autor original.

Você nunca quer se apegar a ninguém.  
É uma das regras que você criou; você é sozinho, você pode se cuidar e esse é o melhor jeito de prosseguir com a vida.  
Você é cuidadoso para não olhar com mais atenção para as razões desta regra em particular, você apenas a segue.  
-

Você não tem nenhuma ilusão sobre quem é – você tem ciência de suas tendências associais, sua falta de compreensão a respeito de expressões faciais e linguagem corporal, do fato de que às vezes você simplesmente não consegue falar, da dor lancinante em seu crânio quando a luz é muito forte, de seu rosto sem expressão.  
Você se veste alguns anos fora de moda porque é assim que você gosta e você fala do jeito que fala porque é o único jeito em que você sabe falar.  
Você sabe que pode ser rude e desagradável por causa de seus medos, mas você não gosta de chamá-los de mecanismo de defesa.  
Às vezes você não se importa com essas coisas, às vezes você se importa.

-

Você odeia seus colegas.  
Você é cercado por matemáticos e cientistas da computação e um ou outro engenheiro, você deveria se sentir em casa, eles deveriam ser como você. Eles não são.  
Você odeia o jeito que eles se juntam facilmente e fazem conexões, você odeia a conversa fiada que nunca parece acabar. Você odeia os relacionamentos interpessoais que crescem entre eles.  
Você não quer que isso seja ciúme – é mesquinho, não é profissional.

Não é como se eles te ignorassem assim que te conhecessem, isso vem com o tempo e você os ajuda a fazer isso.  
Na verdade, você acha isso bem-vindo.

-

Você não gosta de ser tocado. Costumava ser um jogo quando você estava na escola, ver Hermann se encolher e fazer caretas ao ser tocado, não importava o fato de que doía, de que o fantasma do toque permanecia por horas. Você não sabe se mudaria alguma coisa se eles soubessem.  
Não importa o quão associal você se vê, não quer dizer que você não se sente só, ou que você não queira companheirismo. Você se toca à noite, desejando que alguém estivesse lá para te tocar, mas você também sabe que essa é uma possibilidade distante.  
Geralmente são homens, ao menos essa é uma coisa com a qual você nunca se importou.  
É um inferno particularmente interessante – saber que você é sedento por toque mas não poder pedir a ninguém para fazê-lo por causa da dor intensa que você sabe que irá causar.  
Sem mencionar o fato de que você não saberia nem como pedir.

-

Você mergulha no trabalho como nunca havia feito antes, e você lê em seus números, sente em suas previsões como se estivesse gravado com água-forte em sua pele, mesmo com os dados limitados – eles estão vindo, mais rápido, constantemente.  
Você é considerado o homem dos números, mas você é muito mais do que isso. Você fez a base de dados por trás de toda a coisa, você está por trás do design do sistema operacional jaeger desde o começo, você sabe das possibilidades e limitações dos jaegers, de cada sistema que se conecta a eles, você pode não ter o melhor conhecimentos dos aspectos físicos deles, mas não é com isso que você se importa.  
Cada pequeno dado é importante para suas previsões e você tinha que ter certeza de que você não só pudesse ter a maior quantidade deles possível, mas que você pudesse entendê-los.  
Os kaiju são uma história diferente, algo que você não consegue compreender, mesmo que você saiba do perigo.  
Eles parecem desconectados de você, de seus números.

-

Toda segunda-feira quando você vai para a sua mesa, uma pasta grossa com informações atualizadas sobre os kaiju aparece, dos biólogos.  
É digitada e impressa, mas há garranchos de letras de mão nos lados, desenhos com explicações. Você pode sentir a excitação no papel, às vezes os desenhos saem das notas típicas. Às vezes há piadas. Histórias. Trechos do que parece ser uma pessoa tentando iniciar uma conversa.  
Você, é claro, manda arquivos de volta. Ele é um profissional.  
Mas às vezes você se entrega, às vezes você tenta continuar a conversa que a outra pessoa começou.  
É surpreendentemente encantador. Ele é inteligente e interessante e talvez um pouco divertido.  
Você pensa brevemente em simplesmente procurar quem essa pessoa é, o líder do departamento de biologia, mas por alguma razão você decide não fazer.

-

Em uma segunda-feira particular, você pega um arquivo que é estranhamente nu. Você ainda vai pelas páginas com seu marca-texto, tenta não pensar algo do tipo “eu estraguei?”.  
É quando você termina de ver o arquivo e vai pegar o outro que vê um rabisco familiar atrás.  
Um endereço de e-mail e uma mensagem.

newt_kaijumaster@jaegerprogram.com  
~ me mande um e-mail, nerd da matemática.

E você manda.


	2. Chapter 2

Há aspectos bons e ruins em ser “oficialmente” diagnosticado.

(“ ...transtorno do espectro autista, transtorno depressivo maior, transtorno de ansiedade generalizada, savantismo, importante notar que há certas características de transtorno obsessivo-compulsivo provavelmente conectadas ao TEA…. “)

Um dos bons é que você é liberado das reuniões de departamento. Você escreve o que precisa ser dito – e manda outra pessoa para falar por você.  
Você supõe que você poderia ser considerado um pouco isolado, mas funciona na maior parte do tempo.  
Você interage com as pessoas de tempos em tempos, não é como se você nunca falasse, mas você o faz em seus próprios termos, de certa forma.

Um dos ruins é a piedade. Você é – e esses são simples fatos – um matemático brilhante, seus códigos são ótimos e criativos e agora, nesse tempo, você é inegavelmente necessário.  
Mas as pessoas tendem a te olhar de cima por causa de seu cantarolar ou pelo jeito que você esfrega suas coxas quando está pensando. O fato de você precisar de uma bengala não ajuda muito também.  
Às vezes existem boas razões para se evitar pessoas.

-

Você não conhece Newton Geiszler até vocês serem enfiados em um cômodo pequeno com pouco espaço até para respirar, os dois últimos cientistas-K, uma parte da resistência.  
Você está acostumado com as anotações bagunçadas em sua mesa, os e-mails e mensagens instantâneas longas dele, mas não sua presença real.  
Você deveria odiá-lo.  
Ele é escandaloso e desordeiro e durante os episódios maníacos ele pode ser ainda mais impossível do que o previamente pensado. Suas tatuagens estão no limiar do ofensivo (sem mencionar detestáveis) e sua atitude e a respeito dos kaiju parece muito mais do que dúbia.  
Mas ele é como você, terrível nos aspectos sociais da vida, mas em seus campos de estudo, inegavelmente um gênio.  
Você não odeia, você realmente, realmente não odeia Newton Geiszler.

Ele parece fascinado por você, por suas peculiaridades. Os rabiscos dos lados dos arquivos haviam se tornado e-mails longos e pessoais, que haviam se tornado mensagens de texto constantes, com um uso muito liberal de emoticons em algumas semanas.  
Ele realmente parecia gostar de você – ele não parecia sentir pena ou ter sido forçado a interagir com você e isso era bom.

-

“Por que você só fala comigo?” Ele não olha para você quando pergunta, apenas continua a se enterrar em alguma coisa que provavelmente é importante, agarrando e apertando vários órgãos.

“Eu falo com outras pessoas.”  
Sua respostas – porque você fala.

“Não, eu digo, tipo, você não vai nas reuniões com Pentecost, você só manda eu – e – e – e, às vezes você só aponta pras coisas no refeitório e, tipo, na maior parte do tempo é só algumas palavras ou coisas importantes, exceto quando sou eu, nós até gritamos um com o outro! Sobre tudo!”  
Ele estava se debatendo enquanto falava, mexendo as mãos sobre a cabeça e então parando e te encarando.

Eu não gosto de falar com a maioria das pessoas, eu gosto de falar com você.”  
Você diz – porque é a verdade.

“Ah. A maioria das pessoas não gosta de mim.”  
Newton sorri para você. É… Bom. Você fica bem ciente do fato de você não está sorrindo de volta. Mas seu rosto de repente parece quente, você tem certeza de que está envergonhado ou corando ou os dois.

“Nós ficamos sem nos comunicar por só alguns minutos por meses.”  
Isso é o que o você decide ser o melhor a dizer, porque você está confuso a respeito de toda a conversa – parece surpreendentemente íntima, mas você não consegue dizer o que ela exatamente significa.

“É, mas tipo... Palavras, sabe? Palavras que saem da boca.”

Mesmo que vocês estivessem parados em lados opostos do laboratório bem pequeno, você consegue sentir algo se aproximando.  
Você consegue sentir que há alguma coisa a mais por atrás das palavras que ele diz, mas você não quer descobrir o quê agora, você só respira algumas vezes antes de dizer:

“Nós estamos vagabundeando por muito tempo, vamos voltar a trabalhar.”

E vocês vão.  
O hiperfoco domina e você não percebe que talvez precise pensar sobre seus sentimentos em relação a Newton até poucas horas depois.


	3. Chapter 3

Você nunca foi bom em saber o que sente, até sensações básicas como fome com frequência te escapam.  
Estou cansado?  
Estou com fome?  
Estou atraído por ele?  
Porque essa é a verdadeira questão, não é.  
Eu [Hermann Gottlieb], estou atraído por ele [Newton “Newt” Geiszler]?

Você se vê como uma pessoa romântica e algo sexual, homossexual sendo o melhor termo para descrever sua atração em particular por um gênero em particular.  
Você provavelmente descreveria seu relacionamento com Newton como… Amizade.  
Há brigas e gritos, mas é reconfortante – é seu próprio jeito de comunicação, não há rancor ali, não há raiva de verdade – a situação, sim, mas um com o outro, como pessoas? Não.

Apesar de ter interesse nestas coisas, você não se vê exatamente como um ser sexual.  
(Porque ninguém jamais viu no passado).

Você decide esquecer por ora.  
Há coisas mais importantes do que seus sentimentos.

-

“Tem alguma coisa estranha em você.” Cinco horas depois num dia de trabalho e ele diz enquanto mexe com os béqueres, escrevendo coisas com fervor.  
Você o olha do alto da escada e ele parece bastante pequeno.  
“Peço desculpas.”  
“Nah, cara, é tipo, tem alguma coisa estranha, tipo… aqui, sabe?” Ele sacode as mãos entre seus corpos e você decide que a melhor saída é falar.

Porque ele está certo.  
Não importa o quanto você tenha decidido tirar isso da sua cabeça, você não conseguiu.  
Isso continuou flutuando ali, enevoando seu cérebro com perguntas.  
É irritante.

“Sou só eu nisso, né? Talvez só esteja sendo estranho. Desculpa, é, eu provavelmente tô sendo estranho, esquece.”  
Ele ainda está falando enquanto você desce cuidadosamente dos degraus.  
“Talvez eu esteja só tipo ligado ou alguma coisa ou sei lá que provavelmente me faz falar demais mas, tipo, você parece estar me evitando ou coisa assim. Sei lá, cara, você nem olha pra minha direção!”  
Quando você desce da escada, imediatamente se senta na cadeira, completa com rodinhas, e você gira para a célebre linha amarela, feita em uma noite particularmente difícil. É incrível como você lida com pesar e raiva, especialmente descontando nas pessoas ao seu redor. Você supõe que a maior parte das pessoas faz isso.

Ele olha diretamente para você, você olha vagamente em seus olhos e os ombros dele relaxam. É um sinal de confiança e ele sabe disso.

“Eu estou começando a suspeitar que sou atraído por você – de maneira tanto romântica quanto sexual.”  
“Ah. Digo, isso é legal. Pera, você é gay? Ou, tipo… é atraído por homens?  
“Sim.”  
Você consegue dizer antes que ele continue.  
“É claro que você é, é, certo, é. Okay. Certo. Hã. Atraído. Por mim?”  
“Sim.”  
“Huh. Você tem certeza? Porque, tipo, eu não percebi isso e eu normalmente sou ótimo em perceber quem geralmente quer me foder.”  
Seu rosto se contorce porque não é isso o que você esperava e, bem, a este ponto você não tem certeza do que esperava.  
“Eu passei dos limites?”  
Ele diz quando vê seu rosto.  
Você acena.  
“Okay pera, pera, pera. Você está pedindo para sair comigo? Porque esse não é um bom jeito de pedir para sair com alguém.”  
“Bem, eu- eu- eu–...”  
É claro que você não conseguiria soltar as palavras.  
Você quer dizer para ele que não tem exatamente certeza, que isso é difícil para você, que você não pediria para sair com ele daquela maneira. Que provavelmente vocês poderiam só falar sobre isso, ou não.  
Você quer que ele te ajude a entender isso, mas sua voz não funciona de jeito nenhum.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas do autor original:  
> "l m a o o barco de lixo [eu] voltou !! com outro capítulo de !! LIXO !!  
> [eu prometo que sou uma escritora decente, desculpas a todos os professores que eu já tive]  
> VAMOS POSTAR SEM REVISAR !! UH-HUH!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Você bate levemente em sua coxa duas vezes, com dois dedos, um toque entre eles – é seu sinal de segurança. A comunidade BDSM teve boas ideias, mesmo que você as use de um jeito diferente do designado.  
Newton fecha a boca e se afasta rapidamente.  
“Desculpa, é, um pouco demais?”   
Você acena com a cabeça.  
“Quer que eu pegue um papel e caneta, ou você quer usar as lousas pequenas como da última vez?”   
Você ergue dois dedos. Você sempre foi um fã do número dois. Ele pega uma das que você mantém escondidas no topo da geladeira.  
Ele se mexe enquanto você escreve; ele nunca foi paciente – e você não escreve exatamente muito rápido.  
Eu não tenho certeza do que estou sentindo e eu não sei como lidar com isso.  
É tudo o quê a lousa diz depois de uns vinte minutos, é vazio e não conta a história inteira, mas é o bastante. Você passou a maior parte daqueles minutos pensando em como exatamente colocar o que você está sentindo em palavras que te fizessem entender – e essa nunca foi uma tarefa fácil.  
Newton encara a lousa por alguns momentos e para de mexer a gravata, soltando-a, passando a mão nela, um sinal certeiro de que ele quer e muito provavelmente vai começar a falar – com determinação, e com planejamento.  
“Hã, sabe, tem, tipo… Um nome para isso. É tipo uma coisa, você provavelmente sabe, hã, alexitimia. Aparece bastante junto de toda a coisa autista. Enfim, eu acho que, nós devíamos, tipo… Talvez experimentar?”   
Ele engole em seco, você vê seu pomo de adão se mover.  
“Eu não estou sem interesse. Em você. Nesse. Nesse. Nesse jeito em particular que você estava descrevendo.”  
Ele sorri, e seu sorriso é grande e cheio e quente.  
“Posso te beijar?”

-

Quando se vê diante de um problema particularmente difícil, você com frequência usa o conceito de dividir e conquistar.   
Quebrando o problema de maneira recursiva em pedaços pequenos e mais manejáveis – até que sejam tão simples que você consegue resolvê-los. Isso é mais usado para fazer algoritmos específicos mais eficientes, mas também pode ser usado para solucionar questões específicas a seu corpo.  
Mas às vezes não funciona.  
As coisas são assim.

-

Você acena com a cabeça.  
É cuidadoso e você se recusa a olhá-lo nos olhos, mas você sabe que o sorriso dele só cresceu, ele dá passos para o lado – pé esquerdo duas vezes, pé direito uma, e então três vezes depois de um toque.  
Você olha para ele. Seu rosto parece quente.  
“Posso te tocar?”   
A voz dele é muito, muito suave e ele está bem perto de você.  
Você acena de novo, tudo começa a parecer muito, muito quente e ele coloca a mão cuidadosamente em sua bochecha, você pisca porque não dói, ele te toca bem, bem levemente e puxa para mais perto, não de verdade, mas de um jeito que parece que sim e, ah, Deus, ele está…  
Te beijando.  
E nada nunca foi tão bom.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas do autor original:   
> "eu fiz uma conta aqui e pensei para mim, 'ei, hora de usar MINHA experiência como uma idiota gay, autista, associal e desagradável que está estudando comp e indo para matemática da computação para escrever com o hermann'   
> não importa o fato de que a única coisa que eu escrevo são ensaios críticos  
> mas tipo sl eu e a namorada parece que nos odiamos muito porque ficamos gritando uma pra outra o tempo todo  
> essas são notas o bastante  
> adeus"


End file.
